


Ich Liebe Dich

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Happy New Year!Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.comHave a great year!
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Ich Liebe Dich

Angela felt Fareeha's warm arms wrap gently around her waist, the younger woman nuzzling against the back of her neck and grumbling softly as she squeezed her close. Angela knew how exhausting Fareeha’s day had been, which explained the lack of usual banter and dirty whispers. Fareeha was always quiet when she was tired, instead demonstrating her love with physical touches which always started with a warm hug and hot breath on the back of her neck.

Despite Fareeha's insecurity Angela always understood what her wife was saying through her gentle touches. She knew she was loved, she knew she was safe and she knew she belonged in the arms of her beautiful wife. She gently grasped Fareeha's hands and lovingly traced scientific formulae that she’d been writing down all day. 

She could feel her wife’s smile on her neck and she hummed contentedly at Angela’s sweet gesture. She gently pressed kisses to the back of Angela’s neck as a sign of appreciation. Soon she grew eager to show Angela just how much she appreciated her love and acceptance with warm, lingering kisses on the side of her neck. She couldn’t stop thinking about how Angela was actually hers. The kind, intelligent doctor with such love and compassion in her heart had chosen her and was willingly snuggled up in her arms, sighing happily whenever soft lips met her tender neck. 

Angela had chosen to stay with her through the public backlash, the many injuries, and a life threatening encounter with an old colleague. They had had their ups and downs but Fareeha had given her heart to Angela. She was committed to the older woman and had never been happier. No one else deserved to know just how special Angela truly was, just how good her warm embrace felt, just how amazing those soft lips tasted. Her lips connected passionately at the base of Angela’s neck, suckling gently until she drew a soft whine from her wife before separating and peppering her with kisses as an apology for the mark she’d left. 

She was proudly protective of Angela, she wasn’t jealousy as many assumed, she trusted Angela’s commitment to her much more than that. Others could stare and gawk and whisper all they wanted, but Angela was hers and hers alone and she knew Angela would never even think about anyone else. She just felt fierce loyalty to keep her safe and protected from all harm as she did with all those she loved and cared about.

Angela let out a soft moan through closed lips as Fareeha continued her continuous assault. She smiled against the soft flesh as Angela grasped her hand currently resting on the doctor's flat stomach and squeezed it gently in pure adoration of the attention she was receiving. She shuddered in her arms as Fareeha kissed a trail up to her jawline. Angela groaned louder, before Fareeha’s lips were on her ear, she whispered softly “Mine.”

The kisses were incessant now, spurred by the approving noises and loving gestures made by Angela; she was kissing and nibbling at every inch of flawless skin she could find, the years of intimate moments like this meant she knew where the most sensitive spots were. She lost herself in the bliss of worshipping her beautiful wife, perfectly content until she heard a particularly vulnerable whimper from Angela’s lips, telling her exactly what was going on between Angela’s legs.

She smirked, sucking on the base of her wife’s neck while letting her strong hands roam underneath Angela’s night vest to her tender belly where she drew lazy patterns.

Angela couldn’t help but whimper again when Fareeha traced her nails slowly across her belly, she hoped that it was Fareeha's intention that heat building between her legs because everything she was doing was driving her wild. She pushed back needily against Fareeha's muscular body and her silent request for sex was answered as she was immediately pulled deeper into her strong arms and she was secured with a gentle kiss as those loving hands continued their teasing the sensitive skin on her stomach. 

She groaned again as her attention was brought to the warm mouth against her neck, refusing to cease the kisses she loved so much. She was so vulnerable and needy in this position, her arousal growing past what could be cooled down without relief but she couldn’t have been more content. She always felt safe and trusted in Fareeha's arms, she could make all the embarrassing noises and requests she wanted because Fareeha was pressed tight against her, always keeping her safe and protected. She never had to worry about Fareeha taking advantage of her or making her feel uncomfortable. She could just let go and enjoy the simple intimate moment with the love of her life.

Fareeha loved the way Angela twitched and whined when her hands dipped lower, teasing just above the waistband of her night shorts, which earned her a softly whined “Liebling,” She kissed her softly on the neck to soothe her, whispering quietly “Ich Liebe Dich,”

Angela’s heart swelled at the simple words. No matter how many times Fareeha spoke her tongue, it felt just as special as the first time. She loved Fareeha too, more than she could muster up with words, but at the moment she couldn’t focus on much else other than her physical desire and how close Fareeha was to giving her what she needed, “I love you too Fareeha…” she let out a loud moan as her neck was marked again, “...But I can’t really take it anymore.”

Fareeha gave an appreciative and knowing final kiss at the base of her neck, “Would you like to be naked Habibti?”  
“Bitte,” Angela whined,  
“And me?” She smirked, already undressed,  
“Bitte liebling,” a shaky moan left her wife’s sensual mouth as she removed the vest, her warm body ready to catch Angela’s delicate form, her mouth ready to kiss that soft flesh again. One of her hands reached down to her wife’s silk panties and began to push them down long, slender legs, the intoxicating smell of the doctor’s sex filling the room and making both women kiss passionately in their lusty haze.

Angela gently kicked away the underwear before Fareeha reestablished her dominant embrace, her hands pressing her wife’s inner thigh and making her gasp with need. She heard a groan of borderline dangerous frustration from Angela, suppressing a chuckle as she finally traced a finger up the warm center of her lover. She felt Angela twitch several times as she slowly dragged upwards through her folds, topped off by an adorable squeak as she pressed harshly against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top.

Angela’s legs shook briefly as she tried to control the slowly ramping sensations. Fareeha had gently circled her clit for a few moments before returning to idle, aimless strokes around her centre. She let out a loud whimper which was followed by appreciative and pleading whines that were immediately met with those affectionate kisses to her neck from her partner they both loved so much. She groaned when the warm, comforting sensation of Fareeha's lips until they left her neck, making her writhe impatiently until a particularly pleasant stroke of skilled fingers broke her into a low moan. Almost immediately she felt more kisses and gentle nibbles laid out across her neck, even venturing to her earlobe where she felt teeth rake across the heated skin. It didn’t take long for her to figure out Fareeha's game, the more noise she made, the more lovely kisses and affection she earned. As always, Fareeha found the best ways to encourage her to let go as she happily pleaded for more.

Fareeha delivered on the older woman’s earned kisses. The teasing had been well worth the stream of mewls and whines currently leaving her wife’s lips. She loved the noises themselves, adoring the combination of lust and wholesome. Angela really could be either. Her favorite thing about them was how Angela trusted her enough to let her desire be expressed, to let her hear every noise on her lips and accept her every request. Given the volume and pitch of the squeaks and moans that left Angela’s throat when she refocused her attention on the doctor’s clit the noises were no longer voluntary. She knew that Angela would have been letting them out anyway so she continued to deliver her affectionate kisses. Angela’s neck was clearly marked and lightly bruised from all of the loving attention Fareeha had been giving it, but her favorite was the full-body shudder she produced from the blonde when she whispered, “Liebling,” into her ear, her voice husky as she continued playing with her wife’s cunt.

Angela wasn’t going to last much longer so Fareeha chose to speed things up when she concentrated solely on her erect clit. When Angela felt that she couldn’t possibly control it anymore, she sought desperately for Fareeha's hand and squeezed it when she found it, receiving a knowing squeeze in return and an ever so gentle kiss in the crook of her neck.

It broke her. Angela’s back arched weakly as Fareeha's fingers pushed her screaming over the edge. She let out an embarrassing squeal of praise, but she was too preoccupied by the pleasure to feel self conscious. Fareeha's fingers extended inside of her gushing cunt, adding to the incredible feeling that threatened to drown her. Her wife slowed her fingers just before it would have veered into overstimulation, something she liked but tonight wasn’t the night for it. She smiled and hummed in bliss as Fareeha gently carried her down from her high and brought her back into the real world.

Having no other way or desire to clean her lover’s arousal from her fingers, Fareeha gently sucked on them, savoring the tangy essense of her partner despite the heat she could feel coming from Angela’s face as she did so. The older woman nuzzled insistently against her neck and chest, and Fareeha quickly cradled her in her arms, both girls silently enjoying the warm afterglow of the spontaneous intimate moment.

Breaking the silence, Fareeha softly whispered, “Sorry for keeping you up, I know I finished late,”  
Angela hummed and shook her head. “Don’t be sorry liebling, I’d much rather feel your embrace and lose an hour than go without you for a night.” Fareeha blushed as she turned Angela’s head to the side and kissed the other side of her neck, both girls sighed heavily as they settled into a position that suited them both. 

Fareeha’s final whisper sent them both to sleep in each other’s arms, “Ich liebe dich.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great year!


End file.
